Sparkling Twilight, the ponies prophecy
by ShiningMewtwo
Summary: "6 cats that do not belong here and come from a far away place will defeat the darkness that we cannot see." WARNING: SPOILERS
1. Jayfeather's prophecy

The blind medicine cat lay down by the pond, the bright suns rays shone down on his Silvery fur. He didn't have his stick but this place would still do just fine. Jayfeather couldn't help but feel relaxed. Ever since Brambleclaw had become leader of Thunderclan there had been no more prophecies nor any disasters. (If you don't count Whiskernose trying to frame Thunderclan for thievery of prey.)

He marveled at how green the grass looked, he couldn't remember it looking so healthy, actually he couldn't remember seeing it at all. He suddenly felt like hitting himself, he was blind his whole life, only in dreams and on rare occasions could he see at all. He looked upwards with knowing blue eyes only to see a clear sky _What now?_ Jayfeather still with amazing hearing, swore he heard water slid down a leaf.

He looked to the pond where he witnessed 6 drops of water fall, each unique. The first one seemed to encourage the rest to follow, in fact it almost felt... Magical. The second was certainly the fastest, it showed no hesitation in making it down to make a rather large splash. the third almost defied in fact DID defy the laws of gravity and quite likely a few others, it did a little dance before making a somehow amusing sound in the pond. the fourth didn't make a sound as it hit the water, the drop made beautiful ripples, it was somehow very elegant. The next never changed speed and made 3 perfect ripples, almost a kind of droplet you could rely on. The last hung on the leaf for a while, it seemed not to want to let go, when it did it made a very small splash and took a few seconds to truly ripple, but the ripple was the most magnificent. It was almost as if it was scared. After all the drops fell the sun shone upon the water he had never realized was eerily dark.

Jayfeather looked to the tree beside him surprised to find that he was once again blind, but more so determined to find where the drops came from, surely they came from a leaf, but in the time that he could see he noticed that the only tree here was seemingly bare, but the medicine cat was determined to find the leaf all 6 dropped from.

Jayfeather had been climbing for quite a while before he came close to smelling the leaf. He was up so high that he was sure that if he could see and if he looked down, he would grow sick to his stomach. When he found the leaf he was surprised to find that it was utterly ordinary, though very high up and unusual for a tree thought to be dead. He took a moment and thought. _6 drops, each unique, that came in the middle of broad daylight from the near top of a giant dead tree, that made the sun shine on the pond._ Having knowledge and experience with prophecies he began to piece it together. _6 cats, 1. a magical leader 2. a fast and brave cat 3. a physics defying funny cat 4. an elegant cat that enjoys to make beautiful things 5. a talented cat you could rely on and 6. a shy cat with more power than she/he knows. that do not belong here and come from a far away place to defeat the darkness we cannot see._

A new prophecy from Starclan. Jayfeather moaned at the unfairness of it all. _Here we go again__._


	2. Portal

**Sorry about the wait, I definitely didn't abandon this!**

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

The unicorn stared deep into the great portal before her. She hesitated at the sight of the dangers waiting patiently for her on the other side. Gathering her courage with a silent reminder of her own task that could not fail to be carried out, the pony passed through.

"A-a-a-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Spike dug his claws into his forehead watching his character die yet again. These dumb puzzles were impossible! He groaned at his own stupidity allowing his head to drop onto the desk as he heard Twilight stomping down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom giving him a glare, he didn't have to see her to know. Spike waited for her to say it, the impossible question.

"Spike, **What** in Celestia's name are you doing?" Twilight demanded with a tone that suggested that she knew exactly what he was doing.

That was it, the impossible question. She knew what he was doing, but that question forced him to ether say what he was doing or tell an obvious, see-through lie that Spike already knew that she knew was a lie. He decided to use the always reliable comeback no. 12. It was kind of rude but somewhat effective.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Spike replied, trying all to hard to say the phrase in a polite way despite the fact that the saying the sentence was itself backtalk.

"It looks like you're using the machine that Celestia gave us for research only." Twilight pointed out, upset about his dismissive answer but focusing on his more important mistake. "It's one-of-a-kind Spike, Celestia said that you can't get a replacement because there aren't any more. Though Cel-"

Twilight stopped herself before she could say "Celestia knows where it came from." even though Celestia probably **did **know where it came from, after all she gave it to them. Twilight paused to think leaving Spike a little time to think up another more effective reply. Despite that she would of course know more than most ponies seeing as she has lived for a long time and is immortal sometimes it seemed as if Celestia knew more than she let on to.

Spike opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Twilight.

"You're grounded." She declared quickly trotting outside leaving a grumpy young dragon stomping upstairs muttering unspeakable mumbles.

* * *

"...sonic-rainboom!"

The young fillies and colts cheered in delight, especially an orange, purple maned little Pegasus whom was shaking so wildly she was causing the cloud she was standing on to begin to fall apart.

"So cool!" She exclaimed barely containing her excitement. She had to try to remain cool and nonchalant though, this was Rainbow dash! The fastest most awesome-mazing-tastic soon-to-be-captain-of-the-wonderbolts-pony ever!

Rainbow dash swiftly nabbed the wildly grinning filly as her cloud broke which would have left quite a mess on the park below seeing as she couldn't fly yet. Scootaloo watched as the remains of the cloud blew off into the light breeze, she immediately felt stupid for not paying closer attention.

"Whoa there squirt!" Rainbow dash said smoothly, gently resting her on the top of a new (and hopefully more sturdy) cloud. "A little over excited for the performance huh?"

Scootaloo was thankful for her orange colour which hid her red cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't blame ya though." The rainbow coloured idol proclaimed proudly (and slightly egotistically) "If I where about to see one of my own amazing rainbooms I would be jumping out of my seat in awe of my own radicalness."

Her young audience screamed in excitement as she prepared to take off, after taking a few bows, and signing a lot of autographs at which time Scootaloo got out her own autograph book (which had already been signed by R-D 86 times but hey, you can **never** have enough autographs of rainbow dash!)

"There you go! Whoa scoot, how many autographs do you need? 'From your favorite...'"

* * *

Rarity admired her beautiful new fashion line with pride. Each one was gorgeously hand stitched using ablolutely stunning patterens that would just make you would just die for. She smirked with confidence before continuing to the park. These were going to be loved by everyone.

"come along, Sweetie Belle." she called noticing her little sister slowing slightly and gesturing with her horn.

"Coming!" squeaked Sweetie Belle driving her hooves into the soft yet firmly stitched ensembles and shoving the handles whilst furiously pedaling her back legs trying very hard to please her older sister (all the while grateful that this time it was only dresses).

Rarity loved her younger sibling and all of her friends very dearly and she was the element of generosity but the thought never occurred to her to do any of the dirty work herself, not that she was more afraid to get her hooves dirty than she cared for those around her. To her letting someone else carry her things and giving them a reward afterward was just as admirable as doing it all herself.

* * *

"Well m-maybe I'll go tomorrow." The pale yellow Pegasus whispered gently lowering herself to the ground to be greeted by Angel bunny's firm stare.

The little white bunny hopped around doing complicated charades in attempt to prove his point.

"Oh, oh yes I know..." She said obviously understanding what he was attempting to remind her. "b-but a whole lot of ponies could come up anyways."

Angle bunny furiously 'said' something else through whizzing charades, it had taken a while but Fluttershy understands them quite a bit better than she used to.

"Um..." Fluttershy responded thinking up something clever. "but what if I made a promise to myself to **break** that promise to myself?" finishing in a smile with far too many teeth.

To that Angel bunny simply face-palmed er um face-hooved I suppose.

"Oh OK." She finally agreed slowly opening the door and lifting off just a small bit and picking up a basket filled with young bunnies fresh to be moved to a quiet spot in the park which she had been helpfully told was empty today.

Angel bunny slammed the door and locked it quick as a...bunny... and pressed his body weight against it. a moment later he heard a small thudding noise and a slight jolt on the door, and following Fluttershy's voice saying "Oh... OK." and Angel bunny once again face-palmed face-hooved face-pawed **slapped his paw to his forehead.**

* * *

The orange earth pony trotted along at a brisk but relaxed and easygoing pace allowing a smaller yellow filly with a big pink bow to gallop at a similar speed. The filly loudly munched on a fresh bright red apple in an uncouth fashion that she had brought along for a snack. Well what else was anypony to bring for a snack but an apple? An orange?! Ha, ha, ha, ha... Hey why isn't anypony laughing?

"So" She asked in an easily recognisable South American accent talking with her mouth filled with the chewed up remains of the fruit smacking every few words. "What're we goin' to the park fer again?"

"Ah told ya Applebloom." Applejack responded in a calm manner. "Ya need ta build up some strength in yer hind legs there in yer ever goin' ta take over the apple farm someday."

"But what if I don't w-a-a-a-a-n-t to take over the apple farm." She whined indignantly convinced that the possibilities were endless for what her cutie mark could be.

Applejack held back a rude snort of amusement, she too once thought that her destiny lie far beyond Ponyville before she discovered where she truly belonged . No apple ever gave up the apple farm and none ever will. Still It'd be for the best for the young pony to learn where her heart lies at her own pace, despite her suspicion of the Cutie Mark Crusaders apparently as put by Scootaloo 'perfectly safe' exploits.

'Look." She said trying to change the subject "We need ya ta build up some strength in yer hind legs so yer gonna be kickin' some o them trees there 'till I see leaves, got it?"

"Yeah!" Applebloom shouted excitedly forgetting her earlier misgivings.

Applejack smiled knowingly to herself as she watched her sister gallop energetically towards the as planned near empty park kicking up a small cloud of dust as her hooves shoved the dirt road to propel herself forward, she was so distracted that she didn't notice a just as distracted purple alicorn excitedly flipping through the pages of a new spell book that hasn't yet been officially tested. Yep no apple can resist the urge.

* * *

Twilight stopped the book at the page she had been looking for using her unicorn magic which she was also using to hold the book a small distance in front of her. She had become so skilled that she didn't even need to focus to do levitation, it used practically no power. It had become as simple for her as it was for earth ponies to do it with their mouths or occasionally hooves. This particular book had been given to her by Princess Celestia out of trust along with the 'computer' that spike figured out within very little time.

The spell that she had been told with caution to try was some sort of dimensional portal or something like that. Portal, where had she heard that before? Celestia warned her very carefully about it though she urged her very deeply to try it, once again giving a clue that she might know more than she let onto, but Twilight disallowed herself to believe that the Princess would hide something from her without good reason.

Anyways, the portal-so exciting-She read carefully beginning to project immense magic into her horn, sparks of magenta colored magic flying in effort. This spell required such skill in magic that only very few beings can actually preform it such as Twilight Sparkle, the princesses and the famous Starswirl the bearded. Her face shifted to a struggled expression in concentration to joy in relieve at the swirling quickly enlarging it's circular dark shape, then to horror as in began to suck forcefully towards itself like a cruel sphere of pure gravitational force to even greater horror as she saw whilst furiously flapping her rarely used wings in attempt to escape the portal that had seemingly gained the unbearable force of a black hole, her friends falling prey to it's insatiable suction.

Rainbow dash realized all too late what was happening unable to stop her descent as a startling 'boom' signified a breaking of the sound barrier and (if it worked right) a simultaneous shattering of the light spectrum resulting in her signature sonic rainboom.

Apple jack was hoisted of the ground and thrown in the direction of the greedy rip in space with a call of "What in tarnation?!". She quickly grabbed onto a nearby flower but it broke within seconds because (unfortunately) it was just a flower.

"Applejack!" Applebloom cried out reaching out her hoof as if to catch her through pure willpower, luckily being in safe distance and having the good sense to stay there. Though her eyes still began to tear up slightly as she watched her sister with a desperate expression be violently pulled towards the void.

As for Rarity it was nearly the same but with more high pitched screaming. Fluttershy also seemed to be screaming but no noise came out, as if she was screaming at such a high pitch that mere ponies could not hear it.

Pinkie pie bounced along seemingly unaffected by the portal shouting "Wheeeeeee!" as she jumped in at the near exact time of all the other of the six were forced in leaving three dumbfounded fillies and a basket of bouncing baby bunnies.

* * *

**Zecora: this author needs reviews, every letter**

** to make their writing far better.**

** While constructive criticism does belong,**

** flaming comments are discouraged and wrong.**


	3. Pony Warriors

**My little pony belongs to Hasbro.**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

The gathering couldn't have been less peaceful. Windclan and Thunderclan were bickering so loud that Jayfeather was surprised that they could still see the moon. Not even the most deaf Starclan warrior could have slept through this racket. Whiskernose lead Windclan's arguing, having the nerve to go as far as to press his face to the Thunderclan deputy Who growled in annoyance. Lionblaze helpfully doubled Thunderclan's noise level while Hollyleaf tried to get between the two clans, you could see patches of red on her black muzzle as she strained to raise her voice above the rest. The leaders fared no better, with Mistystar and Blackstar joining in and telling them to get control of their clans.

"Enough." Bramblestar said softly, his voice was unheard by the squabbling cats.

"Enough." He repeated in a loud tone, still unable to even hear himself.

"**ENOUGH!**" The Thunderclan leader yowled with such an earsplitting intensity that even Windclan remained quiet in the silence that followed.

Bramblestar didn't get a chance to continue speaking, the four clans watched in awe as a group of kittypets ran into the clearing. The cat whom they supposed was likely the leader of the group, ran to the cats followed by her friends. She didn't bother to unsheathe her claws when she ran over tough terrain, nor did she or her friends have the sense not to run through mud, except for the white cat at least. It seemed as if they had all been through several thorn bushes as well.

"Oh thank Celestia!" She looked relieved to find the clans, allowing her muscles to relax as sat down. "You have no idea what we've been through."

"Kittypets." Blackstar spat, scratching his claws against the tree. "Go back to your twoleg dens before we show you what happens to kittypet intruders."

"Kittypets?" The leader asked in confusion.

"Whee!" Shouted the pink kittypet, hopping around as if she thought she were a rabbit. "Oh all these kitty cats seem so grouchy! I know what would cheer them up, a party!"

The cats were silenced in awe of the color of the cat that stood before them now. **Pink**, this was a pink cat. There are ginger cats and white cats and brown, grey, black, and multicolored cats, but there was no such thing as a pink cat. She seemed to have swam through the smelly pink liquid that twolegs carry around, that was the only logical explanation at least.

"Not now Pinkie." The orange cat whispered to her, quickly pushing 'Pinkie' back behind the black kittypet in front.

Squirrelflight looked to Bramblestar, silently asking him what they should do. Bramblestar simply sheathed and unsheathed his claws feeling his mind go blank, not bothering to answer the Thunderclan deputy. These cats weren't making any sense. 'Parties'? 'Celestias'? What were these kittypets getting at?

"We were wondering if you could help us-"

"Help you?!" Onestar nearly laughed "Get out of here now, or with twenty warriors clawing out your pelt."

His words were met by yowls of agreement from the majority of all the clans.

Lionblaze stepped forward a few steps, looking at Bramblestar for approval, but it was the deputy that nodded. Lionblazes eyes glinted bunching up his muscles along with other warriors. Jayfeather searched the six cats for any strange emotions. _Six cats? **Six cats**!_

"Stop!" He yowled to late.

The six were already racing over the fallen tree bridge with dozens of cats three fox lengths behind them. The blue-grey kittypet was obviously the fastest, she could easily outpace them all however she stayed behind pushing the others forward.

"Oh for Starclans sake." Jayfeather cursed under his breath running after them in great strides.

* * *

Jayfeather carefully breathed in the scent, his mouth ajar. No one except those 6 cats were here. Finally believing that no cat was following him, he carefully pushed open the door to the abandoned twoleg place.

Jayfeather screwed up his eyes as the cats hissed in shock, the orange cat and the blue-grey cat leapt in front of the others and automatically unsheathed their claws, their fur was puffed out and their eyes narrowed to slits, though they didn't arch their backs.

"Get outta here! We don't want any trouble." The ginger cat meowed.

"Yeah!" Agreed the grey she-cat, swiping at the air threateningly as if to slice up any invisible cats that might have wondered too close.

"I didn't come to make trouble." He tried not to snarl.

Slowly, the blind cat examined the cats carefully, the grey one nearly shredded him when he examined 'Fluttershy'. They were the prophesied cats. Jayfeather backed away from them, these were the 6 cats? Don't blame Jayfeather but he had expected a group of brave and mighty warriors, preferably with cool powers from Starclan, not a group of frazzled kittypets. Not only that but they had names too odd to even be kittypet names.

Jayfeather calmed himself, these were the cats that, no matter who they may be, would save them all.

"Would you mind telling me how you got here?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

They all looked to the black leader, who walked across the wooden flooring to the front.

"okay." She began. "This is what happened..."

* * *

**Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review! Have something to say? Review! Don't have something to say? Review! Doesn't make sense? Review! Don't want to review? Review!**


	4. Twilight's story

"I've lost their scent." Ratscar confessed, finally walking away from the bush.

He hung his head guiltily, watching his paws twitch.

"Then try harder!" Sparrowpaw yowled at the unflinching warrior.

He earned himself a cuff across the ear from a nearby Kinkfur.

"Have some respect!" The spiky-furred warrior scolded.

Most of the clans had already given up on finding the frog-brained kittypets that had the cheek to interrupt a gathering, but a Shadowclan patrol remained determined to find the flea-pelt intruders. However they had yet to find a promising scent trail.

"They probably ran back to their twoleg dens." Snowbird tried to sound convincing.

Murmers of agreement rose from the group of cats.

Ratscar began to lead the patrol back, the cats began to pick up their pace running across the soft greenleaf ground.

Sparrowpaw remained behind, sniffing the grey fur caught in the thorns for himself. He perked up his ears at the call of his mentor.

"Sparrowpaw! Get over here now." Snowbird shouted over her shoulder at the apprentice.

He hesitated for a moment then stomped off in the direction of the others, grumbling into his fur.

* * *

A grey-blue she cat carefully watched them go, listening for any more pawsteps. She heard none however. Satisfied that no cat was following them she ducked back into the abandoned den.

"Coast is clear!" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

She skipped to the center of the room proudly, closing the door with her tail. Her feet echoed loudly on the old wooden floor before she sat with the 6 cats waiting for her. Pinkie fidgeted like a kit about to become an apprentice.

Jayfeather turned to face the black cat before him.

"You were saying?"

The leader seemed to shift uneasily under the stare of the others.

"Well, we come from Ponyville, Equestria." She began.

* * *

"Then, we saw all those cats gathered on the island..." She paused with a cringe. "I think you know what happened next."

Jayfeather listened to the end with interest. She had told of using 'magic' _Great Starclan, these cats use odd words._ to create a portal that went drastically wrong. The long bout of yelling and confusion when they woke up, and a detailed fight with a fox. The one called 'Fluttershy' claimed to have had trouble communicating with the enraged animal. Was it possible that she was able to speak numerous languages like Midnight?

He was very intrigued by the part where 'Applejack' Had forcefully kicked a tree in attempt to get fruit to fall ending in a torn claw and 'Rarity' having a colony of bugs caught in her fur. He didn't mention earlier that he had noticed the orange cat's claw but privately promised himself to have examine it more closely later. Rainbow Dash also seemed to have been through a few thorn bushes.

What he had most trouble with, was understanding the concept of an inter-dimensional portal. He hadn't expected these cats to be from outside of the clans, let alone from another dimension.

Jayfeather's tail flicked irritably in anxiety. What was he to do know? Should he introduce them to Thunderclan? What would they say? The cats sat in the uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do next. Eventually Pinkie couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey mister feathers, do you have any cake? I love cake! Vanilla cake, Chocolate cake, Velvet cake, Cheese cake, Cupcakes... Oh and my favorite is Mr and Mrs. cakes MMM It was so good! Especially after we added all those ingredients from the other bakers, but that was after I thought they had destroyed the MMM because it was really good! Twilight helped me solve the mystery 'cause she's so smart, but I still think Donut Joe's a spy he seems spylike or is it spyish? Anyways Spike really likes Donut Joe's but it's pretty far away so everyone normally goes to Sugarcube corner and that's where I work! And..." Pinkie started to say very quickly.

"Pinkie." Rainbow Dash told her irritably. "Breath."

Pinkie finally took in a big gasp. "Thanks Dashie! That feels a lot better!"

"I'm sure..." She said rolling her eyes.

"We have no other choice." Jayfeather finally spoke up. "I'm going to have to take you back to my clan."

Pinkie gasped "Those meanies?"

Applejack brushed her tail over Pinkie pie's mouth, silencing her. _Should of thought o' that years ago._

"No offense sugarcube." Applejack explained calmly. "But I don't think yer friends like us much."

"They may not believe you, but they'll believe me." Jayfeather replied with the same amount of calmness.

"Firestar himself was a kittypet." Jayfeather continued. "Yet he still became one of the greatest cats in history. Our current leader, Bramblestar was very close with him and he also knows what it's like to be judged for something so superficial as who you're related to."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Twilight asked gingerly.

Jayfeather nodded.

"We have to try girls." She turned to face her companions. "If anyone can teach these cats the magic of friendship it's us!"

"Yeah!" They cheered in agreement.

Jayfeather stood up to lead them back, trying not to feel annoyed by their constant positivity about... absolutely... **everything**...


	5. Mapleshade

Mapleshade paced with her eyes narrowed to slits, her claws tore up ground and prickly, near-dead grass.

She couldn't care less that that stubborn Tigerclaw had killed himself in his stupid narrow-minded idea of vengeance. Surely even an idiot such as him couldn't mess up her beautiful plans. Ivyleaf was the cause of this, yes. That little spy had ruined everything. Oh how she reminded her of Crookedjaw, that particular little sneak she couldn't have wanted more vengeance on. He should never have been born! How dare such a big mistake have such a great destiny? It should have been her!

Mapleshade noticed that she had torn up a great hole where there had once been a thick covering of prickly weeds. She allowed herself a moment to calm down plucking dirt from between her claws in disgust.

Leave it to the elders to do everything, these cats had no hunger. She snarled remembering Brokenstar and Tigerstar's lives. They brought any terrible fate upon themselves, she did nothing. Nothing! How dare they?

She held back the urge to sneer at that old Shadowclan leader acting all high and mighty among the other failed members of the dark forest. They ignored her as if she really was a crazy old elder. She didn't need them, she would have revenge yet, and this time she would trust no one.

She smiled to herself, with such evil that she could send foxes yelping for their mothers. yes, she would have her revenge yet, and it would take more than one pitiful cats life to please her. She stalked off in no particular direction, relishing her fantasies of revenge.

Brokenstar turned to watch the old cat saunter away, swearing that he could see blood dripping from her pelt.


End file.
